Waning Moon
by iJuliaa
Summary: "What are you?" The hunter glared at her snarling the words. "Wouldn't you like to know," She faced him without fear growling back.
1. Torn

**"**_**Waning Moon"**_

Name: Wane Tourniquet (girl)

Hair: Dark Brown almost Black w/ one long silver streak at her part

Eyes: Midnight Blue (Turn silver when using night vision)

Height: 5"7 (169.80cm)

Age: 17

Quick Bio: Adventurous, outgoing, daredevil, tomboy, strong, independent

_~Torn~_

'Oh great' Wane thought as she walked through the streets looking for Cross Academy.

She smelt blood and death all over this town… And with her knowing that a whole nest of Level Es were lurking about she decided to eradicate the closest since she was in no rush at the moment. She was currently walking after one she caught the scent of fresh blood on into an old looking courtyard.

"Ah, there you are." She said lazily at the frightened Level E cowering in front of her with blood all over its face.

All it did was whimper in fear of her aura and she knew it could smell what she was.

"I shall put you out of your misery." She said her famous line and with that and a flick of her hand the Level E disintegrated into nothingness and leaving only a small pile of ash to represent where it once was.

'I guess I'll be having no vacation while in this town." She though chuckling barely a whisper at her lame joke.

"Off to Cross Academy." She whispered to herself.

With her tailcoat whipping around her ankles and only her shoes clacking against the stone making the only sound in the deserted part of town she continued on her way to her new home… until she was done her job.

She walked through the forest instead of walking on the road like the tomboy she is.

'I wish I could run free.' She though sadly, but she knew her true place was destroying those which she was sworn enemies with.

She ran a hand along her shoulder and to her back where she felt her wrapped sword 'Silver Night' at. It was a very deadly weapon, but could only be used by a werewolf. Not even the purebloods were able to tame it. She unbound it and looked over it inspecting its blade and hindle with intricate designs or the Moon's phases.

"Silver Night, you ready for the upcoming obstacles you'll face?" She asked her sword. It responded by shimmering silver for a second or two.

"Good." She said and bound it once again and began once again on her walk to Cross Academy.

**Authors Note:**

**Do you want me to continue?**


	2. New Home

**New Home**

She looked around at her surroundings. She was walking on an old looking cobblestone path with trees on her right and the main- also ancient looking- building with a door coming up on her left. She entered through the door and continued up some wooden stairs. She was thinking about how much Kaein had changed since their last encounter.

'I can't wait to see that one.' She thought and smiled and the new thoughts of how he changed over the years bouncing around in her head.

She walked all the way through the main building with the moonlight as her guide. Her eyes were well equipped to darkness after all. All was well except for the reek of vampires and synthetic blood coating her nostrils and sensitive taste buds on her tongue.

'Just how many vampire snobs are here?' She thought unconsciously scratching at the side of her head and lazily thinking about how much work she'd be forced to do here because of those bloodsuckers.

"Ughhh… Why must I be abused so…" She asked the air. Suddenly she was infront of the Chairman's door and knocked twice lightly.

"Come in," Said Kaein Cross' wise voice. Only that voice sounded strained and Wane could smell a pureblood in there with him.

She pushed the doors open with a flick of her wrist and stood there letting their observing eyes wandering over her. Kaein seemed surprised while the dark haired leech looked confused.

'Must've though werewolves didn't exist, eh?' She though smirking as they made eye contact and immediately looking away from him in distaste at his kind.

She looked at the now smiling Kaein and said "Nice to see you again friend." In the friendliest voice she could manage with a vamp in the room.

"Wane? What are you doing here?" Kaein asked frantically.

'Of course He wasn't expecting me to come unexpectedly.' She thought and, _'__**No shit Sherlock.**_**' **her common sense screamed.

"I'd rather not explain quite so… publicly if you don't mind." Wane said obviously meaning she didn't want the boy in the room when they talked- And suddenly Wane smelt a familiar smell and she spun around at supernatural speed and sniffed the air…

'Blood' she thought her eye not widening a millimeter. She had expected this.

"I'll be right back." She said and was off, but for some reason this 'Kaname'-as Kaein had called him-was following her.

She picked up speed and he got left behind. 'Weakling,' she thought and snorted accelerating towards her main target.

When she came upon the scene a girl was weakly wobbling into a newly awakened silver headed-yet young-vampire. They both had blood smeared all over. Wane unbound her sword and stuck it right at the feet between the two. She took the girl around the shoulders and supported her small drained frame so she wouldn;t collapse. The girl didn't utter a sound,

She also simultaneously was controlling her now boiling anger that was rising like flames from her throat.

'I want to change so _badly._ '**No I don't need to relax Wane, you're fine and are strong enough in human form.' **She mentally reassured herself.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" She said deadly to the now in control silver headed male.

"Yuki…" Was all he said and Wane noticed he was looking directly at the frightened girl and not even noting Wane's presence... yet.

All this 'Yuki' did was stare at him with horror stricken eyes so Wane decided to take action.

"You there, Kaname was it?" She asked the figure that had just came up the stairs that was following her earlier. Wane looked to him and caught his eye then nodded towards Yuki in a sign to take her, and he nodded back and did so.

Once Yuki was out of Wane's grip she immediately grabbed her sword as it simply flashed silver once at the close proximity to the leech when she held it up to the bloody faced leech's neck the point making a little ident which blood trickled out minisculely.

"_Leech, if you ever harm another person again, I will end you… permanently. And that goes for ALL vampires at this school. Pureblood," _she said and glanced at Kaname who seemed surprised that she knew _"or Level E_." She said glancing at the one before her. This made the vampire return her statement with an icy 'I'd-kill-you-right-now-if-I-could' look.

"Make sure she's tended to." Was all the silver head said and he took off like a bat out of hell up the stairs and to what Wane presumed his dorm.

One thing she noticed was he and the girl had been in a black uniform, while the pureblood was in white.

"Why isn't he in your class Kaname?" She asked the newly known person.

"He had been stable until tonight." He responded, picked up Yuki bridal style, and rushed her to the infirmary obviously concerned about her.

Wane stood there and watched him go. She then glanced at the mess those two had made and decided to clean it up. She went to a janitor's closet and got a washcloth and a bucket of warm water. She soaked up all the blood and dried the floor clean then replaced the things she borrowed. She had professionally stabbed her sword between two wood panels as to not cause damage.

"Nicely done," commented Kaein from the end of the stairwell.

"I'd rather appreciate it if we got down to business now that that little situation is over with." Wane said and Kaein nodded and motioned for her to follow him as he continued to his office.

He sat down in his chair behind his wooden desk while Wane leaned against a wall off to the side glancing out the window.

"Why are you here Wane?" Kaein asked curious and also serious.

"I'm here to visit you actually. The council gave me a break… for now." Wane replied sadly knowing she'd only have limited time off.

"Of all the times to come…" Kaein traveled off in thought.

"Don't worry, it's not much of a vacation; but it's good enough for now." Wane smiled weakly causing Kaein to look up from his daze and smile back.

"You'll enjoy your time here I'm sure of it." He reassured her and got up and patted her on the back.

"Oh, I know I will," She said and smiled wickedly causing Kaein to freeze up.

"Now down to the paper work," Kaein said and chuckled when Wane groaned in distaste.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad, and this is your new home… for the moment…after all and I'll try my hardest to make it last as long as it said and smiled sitting back down. This time Wane joined him- after shrugging off her coat and placing her sword against the wall- and they continued with the horrid paperwork.

**Authors Note:**

**I continued even without many comments, told ya I didn't care- on profile. :)**


	3. Transformation

**Transformation**

Wane got back to her room after filling out loads of signatures on herendous paperwork. But, when she was getting a shower she could feel something besides the warm water pouring down her.

She groaned and roared in pain. 'Not now…' She thought clutching her now twisting and morphing sides.

She screamed a harsh scream filled with ages of torment from this curse. Her insides twisting and her body taking on a different shape and somehow her managing to get out to her room and she landed on the floor twitching in pain. She pulled on some clothes quickly and her coat. She knew she'd need them.

With a loud "CRACK, CRA-ACK" Her spine rearranged itself and her bones grew at an alarming and disconfiguring rate.

'Oh well…' Wane though not frightened at all and actually used to this part of the process. Her clothes would reappear when she changed back but for now she was covered in black fur, and had her long silver nails plus a silver streak of underbelly fully shown.

But, something unexpected happened. With a loud thud the door was kicked down that led to her room. Wane could smell some a vampire and a human there plus more vampires on the way.

'Was my yell really that loud?' Thought Wane in her new form confusingly.

She took a deep wolf breath and looked towards her intruders despite her small confusion.

"Wane," stated a voice her wolf like mind processed as Kaein Cross. He knew of course, but he had never seen her like this.

She moved slightly and everyone tensed. She stared sadly at those infront of her now, plus Zero and Yuki who had arrived. So, all together: Kaein, Kaname, Yuki, Zero, and some of Kaname's leeches were there.

'Greaaaattt…' thought Wane getting annoyed. She flicked her silver and black tail and turned around to the window.

'Concentrate.' She did as said with her powers and made her molecules far away from one another. She simply walked through the wall and into open air. She could stay there like a breeze in the wind for as long as she wanted if she kept her power in check. She ran across the sky not caring what the people most likely standing there shocked in her room were doing.

She stopped in front of the moon's view of Cross Academy and looked down. She may be gigantic in her wolf form but she'd look like a regular wolf from approximately 50 feet in the air of Cross Academy to the people now on the cobblestone path she had walked on before those who were staring up at her.

'They probably think I'm leaving.' And she sighed in her wolf form which is like a large release of air. 'To bad to disappoint them, but I have a vacation I'm not losing.' And she descended from the air and changed from her wolf form in an instant in a black shadow with silver running across her body momentarily; and she was walking on the ground her coat whipping about her ankles again and her head down and her eyes covered. Then, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Wane, are you okay?" Kaein asked and everyone else seemed to be looking at Wane with confused eyes besides Kaein's piercing concerned orbs.

"We heard you screaming-"Kaein continued but was cut off by Wane.

"It's normal. Don't worry. I'm fine." Wane said dully.

"But, don't you have to recover or something?" Kaein asked unsure of what to do in this situation.

Wane looked up her now midnight eyes turned into mesmerizing silver wolf eyes.

"I'd rather appreciate if none of you to think about this. Just know I'm here on vacation and so far it's gone pretty good. Just don't get on my nerves too much leeches, I'm not as gentle as I seem." She said smirking at that last bitchy comment she put in just for the leeches that were now glaring at her.

"You have tremendous power." Kaname stated monotone. She looked over to him with her eyes ablaze in anger at the furiating leech.

"Of course, the loner of the pack should be strong enough to survive." Wane said. This brought her back to sad memories of growing up not sure of her parents or even having anyone to lean on. She has been independent since the beginning. And the beginning was very long ago. She still didn't know if there were others like her either. Maybe she was the last afterall...

"Wane… I knew that name was familiar, you're the famous hunter aren't you?" asked an orange headed leech, who was quite frankly the tallest there.

Wane stared at him blankly before letting her dark bangs fall infront of her eyes and saying "Yes…"

Kaein said "Everyone, you can go back to your duties now."

Everyone stared once at Wane and then left. Kaein was the only one left and he looked over the now downcast emotionless Wane. Making sure no one was within visual or hearing distance he said:

"They'll except you Wane. They're not normal either you know."

"I know, but I feel as though I'll prevent something bad from happening for someone else. I feel like I'm getting in the way... I should be here now. I wasn't supposed to live this lon-"She was cut off by Kaein hugging her. Her eyes didn't widen and he didn't seemed surprised.

"I know the feeling dear. I know. Shhhh, it's alright." Kaein said to the now barely sobbing upset girl in his arms. they stood there like that for a minute or two and finally breaking the silence besides quiet sobbing:

"Thank you Kaein." Wane said, stopped her sniffling, and got out of their embrace. "I'm going to rest now. A delayed change always makes me tired and sore for a few hours." She said and walked back to her room with Kaein's watchful eyes looking after her.

It was time for her to rethink her plans…


	4. Hectic

**A/N- I know I've had a few mistakes with grammar! I wrote those old chapters at like 12am! I'll try to fix the ones to come, but I'm not redoing the old chapters sorry! You'll figure it out ;)**

**Hectic**

After yesterday's craziness Wane decided to be normal and act like nothing happened while HOPING no one would bring it up…

Her hope never did work...

She walked into class ready to begin another long, boring day of relearning things she had already learned before.

"Stupid not aging werewolf,"She mumbled entering the day class in the uniform she had gotten dressed in this morning and her hair put back into a long dark braid and her one silver streak hanging loosely out of the braid she also did this morning. Her sword along with all her other non-physical weapons were back at her dorm. She hoped no one snooped around and discovered them…

Everyone in the class looked up at her when she had gotten through the doorway. The guys blushed while the girls scrutinized her perfect slim and muscle toned frame with their jealous eyes.

"Hello," was all that Wane said and she took a seat in the back of the room off to the right side of the last middle table tucking her silver hair behind her ear and getting out a book to read while she waited for class to begin. She liked school, but she wished she hadn't already learnt it all so she could gain more knowledge and not be stuck with it all. She could always have her memory swiped but that doesn't work on werewolves= for very long at least if the mind swiper was strong and powerful- and gives them terrible migraines.

Students filed in one after another and took their seats next to friend and such while Wane was deeply engrossed in the book she was reading.

She had been up for a while last night thinking through on her plans and deciding what to do… which ended up as to just keep peace and stay out of destiny's way unless it was necessary.

'Destiny is a quite a worry if you mess with it,' thought Wane.

Then she got and an even MORE wonderful surprise from a tall boy with abnormal silver hair-for his age- and amethyst colored eyes coming into the room. _(Hey, Wane has only a streak of silver and she's not even that old- it's abnormal_) Wane didn't utter a movement and just waited for him to sit down so she could keep an eye on him without him noticing.

But, luck was not in her favor today and the leech had sensed her from the moment he walked in. Apparently though, to Wane's distaste, his seat was the one to the left of her.

He took the seat and didn't utter a word which made Wane grateful. She wasn't in the mood for talking after what happened last night and the night before that. Wow, she was already regretting being here.

"Wane!" shouted the loud mouthed -yet small- brunette girl when she entered the room

Wane merely glanced at her. She was figuring out what to say to Yuki, the girl she saved. But, with her instinctive suspiciousness she decided to let her make the first move.

"Uhm, I wanted to thank you for helping me that night." Yuki said not noticing Zero next to her.

Wane smirked while Zero turned all emo with purple lines radiating off of him. _~Seriously how can that happen?~_

"No problem. It's my job after all." She said turning back to her book. Yuki seemed kind of let down as if expecting something else.

'Probably for me to take her into my arms and say something along the lines "_I'll never let anything harm you_"' Wane thought…

**...**

'Wow... she's weird.' Wane mentally shaked her head to clear that disturbing thought

Yuki took her seat and the teacher came in. He had black hair, one blue eye- and another covered, he was wearing almost formal clothing, and had a small book in his hand. Did I meantion Wane surprised?

"Yagari?" She said aloud and everyone present in the class turned to look at her with shock especially Zero, Yagari, and Yuki.

"Wane, what are you doing here?" Yagari asked back in a normal even tone deprived from any confusion he had.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, put her book down, and leaned back- crossing her arms- in her chair.

"It's complicated," He said and dropped the subject. "Everyone, I'm your new teacher Toga Yagari."

Everyone in the class turned away from Wane and focused on their new teacher. Girls were whispering and blushing furiously whole the guys looked angrily at him.

'At least this place won't be a total hell' thought Wane resuming with her book and still listening to the lesson. Yagari knew all about her because they were once partners on a mission from the association. He wouldn't call on her knowing she already knew all the answers, but she listened to him anyway for the fear that would happen one day... that his voice would never be heard again and he will be forever silent just like everyone else eventually... except for her.

_-Flashback-_

A girl was walking towards the Hunter Association building with a sword strapped on her back and two pistols at her sides. _(She has them still they just weren't used yet and were hidden from the others at Cross Academy.)_

She entered the building and everyone stopped to look at her. A man with long light brown hair and a sword strapped on his back-that looked like a deformed Cross- came up to her and said "Hello Wane, you here on a mission too?"

The girl's midnight blue eyes focused on him and said "Oh, hello Cross. Yes, I've been called to partner up with somebody to destroy a nest of Level E's that was recently located by me. I would do it myself but President insisted upon it." She got a blank look on her face as she explained.

"Who's your partner?" Asked Cross curiously

"Toga Yagari," She replied bluntly and shrugged.

Cross nodded and said "That's a good match."

"How so?" Wane asked and Cross stopped and turned to look at her.

"Why, you both have fighting spirit." He replied looking at her closer noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Ah, I see. So he's courageous is he not?" She said noticing his gaze and turned away from his sad glance. "Lets go." She said and they continued walking down toward the President's quarters where Yagari was waiting for her.

"Yes, he is very. But, he also has students so make sure that he gets home safely alright?" Cross asked of her.

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way." She said and smiled up to Cross and he smiled back.

When they entered the room there was a tall black haired man with slightly darker blue eyes than Wane. She said "Hello Toga Yagari, I am Wane Tourniquet," without offering a hand to shake but she wore a forced side smirk.

"Hn, I take it you're the werewolf I've heard about then?" He said arrogantly.

Wane's temper flared a bit at this and she replied by growing her right hand's nails to long werewolf claws. She flexed her five fingers and said "Hn," mockingly in his tone. Toga's eyes looked as though they wouldn't shift even if he was being roasted over an open fire but his aura got dreadfully frightful making Wane smiled sickly. Meanwhile the president excused himself from the room and Cross followed to talk so they were all alone.

**-With Cross and the President-**

"Are you sure they'll be able to work together on this?" Asked Cross

"Of course, they're more alike though than different so they'll have no trouble with liking one another. It's practicly being with a different gender of youself... despit the slight differences," said the president.

"I doubt that the _slight_ differences are that miniscule in this situation." Cross added unsurely

**-Back to Yagari and Wane-**

"Cross told me to make sure you made it home," said a now serious Wane "You have a student don't you?"

Toga averted his now happy eyes and said "Yes, I do, and you?"

Wane wiggled her fingers for him to see and then retracted and dropped her now human hand to her side. "No, and I don't plan to."

Noticing her pained gaze he changed the subject "We better get going."

She nodded and they walked out and to their mission.

_-End Flashback- _

'I got him home safely and he lost an eye because I wasn't there to protect him,' she thought sadly.

Before they knew it class was over and noticing a new bracelet that Wane recognized as Hunter Magic to control a vampire on Yuki she said "Hey Yuki, so you controlled Zero-huh?"

Yuki blushed for no reason and got a faraway look in her eyes "Yeah. How could you tell?"

"It's in plain sight Yuki." Wane said and touched her bracelet- her icy fingertips brushing Yuki's skin on her wrist for a mere second.

Yuki blushed more, shivered, and said "You're freezing Wane."

"It's normal." Wane replied and let go of the now examined charm. It wasn't very strong but it was sufficient enough for a weak Level D like Zero.

Yes, Zero had no fallen to Level E yet thanks to Yuki's easiness to feed off of.

"Yuki," Interrupted a disturbed Zero-now knowing that Wane knew about the charm.

"Oh, yes. We should be going now. I'll see you later Wane!" Yuki said running off.

Zero looked at Wane while Wane was watching Yuki run off and said "Thank you."

Wane was slightly shocked at this. She thought Zero would loathe her for calling him a Level E and treating him like any other Level E when she saved Yuki that one time.

Zero continued to stare at her as if waiting for a reply for a few moments. Wane smiled and decided to break the silence.

"Be more responsible would you?" Asked Wane hoping it made him a little angry with her, but she remained emotionless and walked off with a small glare directed at her back.

When she got back to her room the first thing she did was all of her homework- which took less time than others would need because of all of her knowledge she has already. She didn't even have to look at her textbook once. She decided to go out for a small stroll so she got changed out of her uniform and into dark denim jeans and a warm dark purple sweater. Also, she put on her black trench coat and put on her black belt with her two silver guns in their respected holsters on the sides of her hips and she had her long dagger strapped on her leg above her boot with her short dagger slid into her pocket. She did take her sword too because she thought she wouldn't need it at the moment but she would soon.

'I'll just have to find out' she thought sighing and opening up her door only to find someone standing there waiting for her.

"Wane Tourniquet," Said the black haired one blue eyed man standing there smirking in full gear. He had his trenchcoat and all his hidden weapons on him- knives, guns, and etc.

"Toga Yagari," She said smirking back her eyes flickering silver in happiness. They both smile and he embraced her in a warm hug-and she hugged him back.

"It's good to see you again old friend" She said but her smile disappeared and she asked the obvious while scowling unaprovingly "You want me to do something don't you?"

He chuckled and said "Actually, yes."

She untangled herself from his arms and said "And what would that be?" while looking up at him

"I need you to follow Yuki and Zero and keep them safe. They're going to the night dorms tonight." He explained looking down at her.

"Why?" She asked interested in her guns at the moment.

"I have no idea I just say them on their way there not too long ago." He said.

"Oh great, I'll see you soon. Oh and don't worry they'll have all their limbs intact when I get them back. But, I can't be sure about the vampires- excluding Zero." She said and took off running with a slightly chuckling Toga fading behind her.

She ran right out and onto the cobblestone path towards the Moon Dorms at speeds that would frighten most humans. But, to her it was slow.

When she got to the gates she smiled to the gatekeeper and said "You know why I'm here."

The gatekeeper nodded in return with kind eyes and said "Yes, make sure they're still alive would you?"

Wane nodded and the gates were opened exposing quite a few vampires and a candle lit path towards a humongous table with food Wane would've drooled on the sight at except a certain situation taking her attention away from the buffet.

Kaname was on a pink couch next to Yuki-erhm correction- leaning toward, and kissing, a scarlet Yuki's injury with a purple -vampire magic- healing light radiating off the spot with an angrily flustered Zero turning his head away.

All of the vampires there noticed Wane right away and most of them were looking at her or shielding their lovers... except for the trio on the porch who were too caught up in their 'little thing' to notice.

Wane whistled lowly and said "Well don't mind me," knowing no harm was coming to them and strolled on over to the food while they talked...

Then Zero pulled a gun on Kaname and a bodyguard came out of her hiding place and had her hand to Zero's neck which could kill him if she moved just an inch of her wrist.

Without moving from her spot or her head Wane threw a knife square into the guards hand and the guard was pinned to the wall her now penetrated hand bleeding heavily and vampire bystander's eyes going red at the sight.

Everyone's eyes were trained on her now except for Zero who was looking at Kaname heatedly.

Wane kept observing the cake though ignoring the stares and asked "Whose birthday is it?"

Yuki's cracked now small voice replied "It's Ta-Takuma's birthday."

"Takuma, eh" She said turning towards them all now standing on the porch-except for Yuki and Kaname who were still sitting- finally while the guard was still pinned against the wall eyes wide.

"Well whoever Takuma is would you step forward?" Wane asked.

A blonde tall boy with green eyes full of fear stepped forward closer to Wane than anyone else at the moment. "I am Takuma Ichijo," He said shakily yet bravely.

"Would you like the werewolf's blessing Takuma?" Wane asked picking up a red rose from the table and twirling it in her fingers for a moment.

Takuma was taken aback by this and asked shakily "Werewolf's… blessing?"

Wane smiled sadly and without the slightest movement put the red rose between her palms and then took it out and twirled the now silver rose for everyone to see. But, someone decided to break this moment and say:

"You truly are powerful to bestow such a gift upon someone... Especially a vampire- and a noble at that," Kaname said making Wane angry at his gain of knowledge of her... but she knew it was a bluff from his fake tone.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you Kaname?" Deadpanned Wane and Kaname looked monotone-with a tint of anger in his eyes though- as always and said "Yes, you caught me. I'm not quite sure."

"Well, let me give you a live demonstration... Yuki, would you come here?" Asked Wane and everyone gasped... and or glared… and or clenched their teeth.

Yuki looked at her nervously and then to Kaname who shrugged his shoulders. Yuki looked back to Wane with pleading eyes.

"Yuki, it'll be fine," said Wane to reassure her and she held out her hand to the girl.

Yuki walked forward tentively while Takuma stood back a little letting her pass and Yuki took her outstretched hand.

"It may hurt a little later if you overwork yourself... now brace yourself," Said Wane who was getting a little too close for comfort at Yuki's wrist.

"Wa-Wane?" mumbled a now blushing Yuki

Wane's eyes went silver and she licked Yuki's wrist making Yuki gasp for air being the over reactive girl she is and her head go all red.

Kaname took a step forward but Wane glared him down to size with her wolf eyes and she delicately let go of Yuki's wrist.

Yuki was surprised at Wane not biting her like she had thought she would do looked up at the said person with confused eyes.

Then Yuki's eyes widened when she heard in her head in a familiar Wane's voice… except it wasn't aloud:

"_Strange isn't it?"_

**A/N- I hope you all liked it. I know not so big a cliffy but it's a start! :D I'm gonna go work on the next chapter cya you Fanfic lovers! ;) **


	5. Returning Consciousness

****

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry about my last chapter! I've been SUPER busyy!

I'll try to keep going though for you guys!

******On with chapter 5!**

* * *

**Returning Consciousness**

**"_Strange isn't it?" Wane's thoughts reached out to Yuki_**

"_What is this? I can hear your thoughts! Can you hear mine too?" _Yuki put her hands over her mouth a fresh bead of sweat covering her forehead

"What is going on?" Asked a concerned Kaname who was now a step closer to them and reaching out to Yuki.

Wane intercepted though and slapped his hand away which made his eyes bulge a centimeter or so.

"If she moves right now, she can die," Wane said making Yuki's orbs go wide as saucers. "She's not as strong as you think…"

Wane said adding in her private and blocked thoughts _"Not in this form anyway."_

Yuki said "Wa-Wane, what is ha- happpen-ning?" her eyes going silver and her body glowing bright silver.

"_Just calm down Yuki, I'm here. Don't move- just let it take over you,"_ Wane mentally told her.

Yuki at once calmed down and the silver started descending into her seemingly that she was absorbing it in.

Wane smiled and everyone turned to Yuki who had her eyes closed and was smiling.

"_Wane… this is..." _Yuki thought flexing her fingers and craning her head up toward the moon. Her eyes opened and everyone gasped.

They were silver- even the white.

Then they died down and Yuki collapsed to her knees with Wane walking up to her now limp form kneeling on the cold ground beside her.

Wane smiled down to the unconscious girl and reached down to her and fixed a stray strand of hair.

"STOP!" Interrupted Kaname and Zero at the same time making Wane freeze

"You foul creature- you've tainted her!" screeched Zero while Kaname looked at him still shocked from their unison earlier

Wane's smile disappeared and then she said "Not as much as you have, vampire."

Zero's eyes widened a little and then went back to their normal form as he stood up straight tensely "How did you know?"

Kaname glared deadly at Zero and then a following blast sent him tumbling to the ground.

Suddenly though Kaname was flung to the ground as well and Yuki was nowhere to be seen

"I told you that if she were to 'move' she could die, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't." Wane stated smiling sinisterly at the now fallen Kaname who was trying to get up but seemingly paralyzed.

"Oh, I wouldn't struggle if I were you," said the now slightly manically laughing Wane.

"Lord Kaname!" Ruka and Aidou shouted everyone trying to reach him, but Wane's eyes glowed silver and she set up an invisible wall to keep anything outside of it out.

All of the vampires started banging on the wall trying to break it, but it was impenetrable. .

Wane said to the angry and scared vampires "Don't fret, he'll be fine… As long as Yuki doesn't do any more harm to him."

"Yuki did this?" Asked Kaname

"Why of course she did, after all you hurt a beloved of hers." Wane stated shrugging "You must've pushed her unstable self right over her level of control with that little blow to Zero. She's not the most stable person after all… or bright, but she knows how to abuse my gift- that's for sure."

"You mean she did all of this with a simple gift?" Asked Zero who was also inside the impenetrable space

"…Yes-oh- and I would get up if I were you, Zero," Wane said and walked over to Zero and held her hand out.

Zero gave her hand a heated glare but he took it anyway and she flung him upright with a flick of her arm while catching his unbalanced self with her other arm by leaning forward and supporting him around the waist.

Wane smiled up at him which caught him off guard though so once he was stable and she let go Zero had a confused stare.

"You know you're really strong… for a girl that is…" Zero said.

She smirked at this while Zero observed her movements. Wane walked over toward Kaname and squatted rolling onto her heals observing him.

His maroon eyes strayed upon the arm she had pulled Zero up with. Wane, noticing this explained "The blood that flows through my veins helps."

She did have a muscular frame and stature, but she was small- not as in short. She was small in appearance.

Both Kaname and Zero observed her face. It was prettier than a normal human's, but her eyes caught all of the attention. The midnight blue irises were outlined by a dark-yet prominent- silver, almost black, color.

When she stood up- shocking the two onlookers out of their thoughts- she turned exposing her back to the two and looking in the opposite direction into the shadowed part she had surrounded with the shield as well.

She took a few steps with her hands in her dark jean's warm denim pockets warming her hands. She had to move her coat to the side exposing her guns to do this which made Zero's eyes narrow dangerously when he saw that she was carrying guns. Her sword was hidden along her back though under her coat.

Her guns were unique though. They could use both vampire magic or regular bullets on their target if chosen. But, the most important thing about her weapons was that they were crafted by her.

That didn't mean she couldn't be hit though.

As soon as she went for her charm in her pocket out of instinct in her current form Zero tackled her from behind. Her face was to the side luckily- so she didn't end up with a mouthful of stone and dirt.

Zero looked down at her with hatred burning in his eyes.

She though, with her incredibly fast speed, hit his legs from the back making him fall backwards and got up. She was on her feet when he landed on the ground.

Wane started to growl and her eyes turned a dangerous shade of silver as her teeth seemed to get larger and sharp.

With her lips protruding and teeth and claws starting to form as well as her ribs changing and twisting she had momentary sadness in her eyes. She couldn't control it this time; he had angered her and awakened the beast within.

"Wane," said a tiny voice in the shadows. Wane turned to look and seemed to see something in the dark abyss.

Out walked Yuki with her hair ruffled, but longer and darker, and her showing skin a ghastly pale/ But, most important were her two maroon orbs that were only a bit browner and lighter than Kaname's were red as blood.

Something even more shocking happened though Wane's transformation stopped and receded.

Wane looked to her with eyes of sadness as Yuki's hair went back to the bob she had before and her skin turned human.

That was just a glance at Yuki's vampire within at its worst. Wane's charm had worked.

You see the werewolf's gift doesn't grant you any special powers. It shows you for your true self at its worst in order for the wolf to get a good look at you. This particular gift is called "Foreseeing" which Wane has among every other gift there is.

Any powerful and old werewolf can cast this gift upon anything. Whether it is vampire or human, but they cannot cast it upon each other.

Wane sank to her knees and looked to Yuki in pain and sadness.

Zero and Kaname watching with disbelieving eyes at what they had just witnessed. Zero, because he didn't understand and was angry. Kaname, because he never knew Yuki could be like that if she turned vampire.

Wane slowly got up and stumbled to Yuki- who was standing in her uniform crying without a sound her eyes back to their normal color.

"Yuki…" Wane began speaking softly holding her gaze with her own "don't be afraid."

**

* * *

**

**AN- End of this chapter! Sorry it's like 12am and I HAVE to go to sleep! I will continue soon! :D Happy New Year and I'll update my other stories soon check them out please they're all for VK! I'm going to make other soon as well if I get the time, but for now it's just 3 stories XD **


End file.
